yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Byakuya Tsukino
Byakuya Tsukino was created as a foil of Bubble-Blitz's OC, Katashi Ren . Previously attending Akademi Elementary, he has revently returned from a boarding school in the Americas. Appearance A slim, arched figure. He has pink hair and black eyes. He wears a thick hoodie with tiny skull beads at the end of the hoodie's strings. Backstory Byakuya was born to a fairly wealthy couple in Sisuta Town, Gen and Mizuki Tsukino. However, tragedy struck when six years ago, his mother, Mizuki, had a miscarriage with what would’ve been his younger sister. His father took to his work, basically ignoring the rest of his family. Shaken by the trauma of losing her child, Mizuki began to squander the family’s income on wine and beauty products. She isolated herself in her room, not letting even her eleven-year-old son come to console her. Eventually, Gen Tsukino became tired of her erratic behavior. Gen arranged for Byakuya to attend a boarding school in the Americas, far from where his mother could influence his decisions. Byakuya protested, but his father shut him down. Like the good boy he was expected to be, Byakuya was forced to comply. In the duration of his time in America, Byakuya studied English, Latin, and Russian. Many of the students there shared similar passions, and together, he worked with them to strengthen his writing skills. However, in his final year of Junior High, Byakuya received terrible news; his mother had killed herself by bathing in glass shards. He spent the rest of the year in extreme depression and shock, unable to concentrate on his studies. His father however, had long ago accepted the reality that Mizuki would snap. Gen wrote to his son, telling him that upon finishing his final semester, Byakuya was expected to come home to Japan. However… Personality He is known to be poetic and sometimes overly dramatic by those that know him. He has a way with words, and aspires to be an author one day. However, before he can do that, he must first learn to control his weapon abilities. When around other people, his personality becomes noticeably more diminished, meek, and timid. He simplifies his usually flamboyant vocabulary in favor of an unassuming, blunt method of speech. This stems from a minor case of social anxiety. Byakuya is also an extreme loner. When witnessing murder, Byakuya will attempt to ignore the fact that it even happened, although he will still be mentally scarred. However, if confronted by the murderer, he will plead for his life in exchange for silence. Abilities Byakuya’s language skill is high enough for him to impersonate other students through writing. He rarely uses this skill, although he will sometimes use this skill when he is imitating another, for comedic effect. Relationships Gen Tsukino: Byakuya greatly resents his father for the neglectful and cold way he treated both Byakuya and his mother, Mizuki, when they were in need. He detests having to rely on his father, and would prefer to be alone to living with Gen. However, he is an obedient child, and will always obey Gen’s orders. Mizuki Tsukino: Byakuya’s mother was a creative, quirky, and very thoughtful woman, traits that have been passed down to Byakuya himself. She was the one Byakuya turned to when he cried, and was the only member of his family that encouraged his theatrical personality. When she barricaded herself away, he was heartbroken, but still held out hope for her. During the last few years of her life, Byakuya was unable to help her, as he was soon sent away to a boarding school in the Americas. Aiden Jones: Byakuya both fears and loathes Aiden. He is never Aiden's victim, as he knows how to make himself inconspicuous and verbally defend himself. However, he sees Aiden purposely intimidating the other students, which has greatly lowered Byakuya’s respect for the boy as the years passed. Igor Luan: Because of Igor's non-judging nature, Byakuya stays close to him when he mingling with the other students. While he appreciates Marc’s company, Byakuya still does not consider him a close friend. Trivia *Byakuya plans to become as poet as an adult, despite his father wanting him to take over the family business when he has retired. Their family, the Tsukinos, run a quickly growing watch company *While Byakuya was born biologically male, he doesn’t feel like he necessarily belongs to either ends of the gender spectrum. He is perfectly fine with being called either a “he” or a “she,” although his peers often refer to him as a “he” because Byakuya doesn’t see any need to correct their assumptions. *He hates going to the beach, even going against his father’s orders to stay away. Byakuya will complain about how the sand is “scratching” his skin, or if he is pressured to go in the water, about how he feels like he is already drowning. While this seems like an irrational fear at first, it is actually a physical reaction to the trauma of his mother’s death. **The sand subconsciously triggers the feel of glass slicing his skin open, which mirrors (literally) the method to which his mother died. **The water that surrounds him triggers the feel of being trapped, a fear both his mother and father passed on to him, as well as the feeling that he is surrounded by too much liquid – liquid that influenced his mother’s problem with alcohol. Category:OCs Category:Genderfluid Category:Trivia-chan's OCs Category:Fragile Category:Asexual